Many drive circuits are known and used for operating multi-segment display panels of the type known as PANAPLEX panels. Panels of this type are described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,535. With the advent of integrated circuits, it has been a goal of the industry to devise a simple circuit for driving panels which could be manufactured as an integrated circuit. In general, the presence of resistors in a drive circuit complicates the development of an integrated circuit module therefrom.